


The Element of Surpise

by 1llusionmachine



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, almost sickly sweet, milex - Freeform, post-eycte, still sad about the death ramps ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:34:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1llusionmachine/pseuds/1llusionmachine
Summary: Miles gets Alex a gift of something once lost.
Relationships: Miles Kane/Alex Turner
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	The Element of Surpise

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who wrote this instead of their dissertation bc the idea came to them at 2am? (hint: it's me) Stay in school kidz x
> 
> As always any comments are welcome, and thank you for reading!

Miles rings the doorbell with his elbow. His hands are otherwise occupied, each one carrying a plastic bag - one full of wine and various desserts from the shop, the other full of Indian takeaway, from Alex's favourite restaurant. 

Miles had insisted that he walk and collect it, despite Alex's pout and insistence that they get it delivered - not because he wanted to get the exercise in, but because he'd taken a short detour back to his flat (which wasn't getting  lived in much these days) to collect the last present he had to give to Alex for his birthday this year. Alex was prone to snooping, couldn't help himself, and Miles didn't want him discovering this one. The gift was now safely hidden away in the inner pocket of his jacket, burning a hole into his ribs, and his heart fluttered a little when he imagined Alex opening it.

He was pulled from his reverie by the click of the chain and lock, and Alex opened the door with a smile. Miles immediately noticed that he'd changed in the twenty minutes he'd been gone, swapping his t-shirt and joggers for a white button down, of which he'd rolled up the sleeves, and a nice pair of black jeans. He raised his eyebrows as he wiped his shoes on the doormat, and Alex just blushed in response, cheeks flushing a delicate pink as he tucked a wayward strand of hair behind his ear. He ushered Miles into the kitchen, where he dumped the bags on the counter. 

"Off somewhere nice are we?" Miles teased, taking Alex's hand so they were face to face, pulling him in by the waist. He'd also sprayed aftershave, he noticed; the nice, spicy one he'd got him for his last birthday.

"Well, it's me birthday, so I wanted to make a bit of an effort..." He rambled, leaning automatically into his touch,  and Miles smiled against his lips before giving him a chaste kiss and reaching a hand down to squeeze his bum playfully. Alex just giggled and shoved him away, setting about getting the food out. Miles took the chance to go and hang his coat up and take his shoes off, and by the time he was back Alex had fully set the table, and was stood pouring the wine at the countertop. 

"Oi, it should be me doing that, sit down!" He flustered, but Alex just laughed, setting the bottle down and replacing the lid.

"Oh shut up, you've already been out in the cold...god knows why you did that...could have spent that time in the warm, all cosied up..." He muttered,catching his eye with a cheeky grin as he handed Miles his glass.  Miles chose to ignore his faux-complaints, instead raising his drink slightly, and saying;

"Happy Birthday, Al." 

"Cheers, love."

They clinked glasses, and shared a warm smile. Suddenly Miles felt that familiar magnetism, the helpless pull towards him,  and he couldn't help leaning in to steal another kiss, drawing it out a bit longer this time, melding their lips together slowly, and he sighed a little as Alex got a bit too eager and darted his tongue along his bottom lip, bringing a hand up to gently cup his cheek.

Alex suddenly drew a breath and sighed regretfully, pulling back.

"Reyt, sit down, it's probably half cold already!" 

"I don't mind." Miles hummed playfully, pecking his cheek. 

"I do!"

They both laughed, then, and decided to sit and eat. Miles had to admit that while he wasn't too keen on Indian takeaway and preferred a Chinese, this was the best one he'd had in a long time. It may have been something to do with the great company, though; their feet kept brushing under the table, their gazes lingering as they laughed and chatted, and  Alex was practically radiant, the wine putting him in a laid-back and playful mood - it was contagious. Miles loved it the most when it was like this, so easy.

* * *

After finishing their meal, having dessert and dumping their plates in the sink ("Tomorrow's problem," Alex had said), they made their way to the lounge. Alex had put some music on while Miles was out, the new record he'd got him, he noted, and it was still playing, the husky, comforting tones of Bowie's voice filling the room.

"What d'you fancy? Telly, Film? Something else? The evening is yours." Miles offered as he flipped the record over, and Alex settled on the sofa, topping up their drinks. 

"Erm...We could always watch that film we recorded the other day?" He suggested. "I don't really mind. You always like those old Top of the Pops reruns, that could be a laugh, actually..." 

"Alright, we'll do that. But first, I have one more surprise for you." 

Alex groaned, already fearing the worst.

"You've already got me too much!"

"Last one love, promise." Miles said as he darted out of the room to grab the present from his coat. He wanted to wait for the best moment, but decided he was too impatient, and now was as good a time as any. 

"You didn't need to do anyfing else Mi. I'm perfectly happeh with the vinyl yet got meh, the shirt..." Alex said upon his return. Even though he was a literal rockstar, he didn't really like too much fuss, always felt that he already had far too much attention on himself in his day job. However, he trusted that Miles knew what he was doing; in fact, Alex was consistently in awe of his ability to be five steps ahead at all times, unlike himself who took about twice the time to decide anything in life.

"Right..." Miles plopped down beside him on the sofa, and held out his hand. In his outstretched palm sat a tiny wrapped cube. "Happy Birthday."

Alex took the cube and fumbled with the sellotape for a second before finally catching an opening and ripping the paper off, revealing a jewellery box. 

He looked skeptical, then, glancing up at him with a raised eyebrow and an amused glint in his eye. 

"Are yeh tryin' to say somefing?" 

Miles rolled his eyes. 

"I'm not proposing to yeh, yeh melon. Not yet, anyway." He winked. "Go on..."

Miles watched in anticipation, stomach aflutter, as Alex snapped the box open, excited to finally give him the present he'd been planning for over a year now. 

Alex's eyes widened and his jaw dropped. 

"Miles!"

Embedded into the velvet box was a brand new Death Ramps ring, shiny and silver, and perfect down to the last detail. Miles made sure of if when he went to pick it up a few weeks ago, just before Christmas. He'd considered giving it to him then, but today was his day, and it felt right to do it now. 

"I knew how upset you were when you lost it, so I thought..." 

"You got it  _made_?" 

"I rang up Reino, he sorted it out for me."

"Oh, that's brilliant." Alex said, utterly shocked. He really hadn't expected this - it hadn't even crossed his mind to get a new one, the ring lost to his memory as just one of those things you have to accept is gone. But here it was, back in his life, and of course it was Miles who knew exactly what he needed. 

Alex gingerly plucked the ring from it's cushion and inspected it, running the pad of his thumb over the details. Sure enough, it was identical to the original, except one small difference; in the little space at the bottom of the plaque was an 'X', clear as day. 

"That weren't there before, was it?" He asked, pointing to it. 

Miles blushed a deep red.

"Erm...no, I added that."

Alex felt a little tug on his heartstrings at the worried but hopeful look on Miles' face , breath catching in his throat - it all clicked into place. While the ring wasn't anything 'official' so-to-speak, it was possibly the most important gift Miles had ever got him, because it wasn't just a ring for the band anymore, it was now a ring from Miles to Alex. That made him flustered in a way he hadn't felt for some time.

He slid it onto the pinky of his right hand. It fit perfectly, and he turned to him with a grin.

"Like it were never gone." 

"So yeh like it?"

"'Course I do, come here."

In the next instant Alex flung his arms around Miles' shoulders and buried his face in his neck.

"You're too good to me." Alex mumbled against his skin. "I love yeh."

"I love you too." He said it softly, sincerely, and with that Alex was so overcome with emotion that he pushed him down into the sofa, and Miles cackled before succumbing to him, continuing from where they left off in the kitchen, all wandering mouths and hands. However it was Miles who switched them around so Alex was beneath him, unbuttoning that white shirt and kissing all over his chest and neck, then down his stomach, and then he was working to unbutton his fly.

Before long they were moving as one, in sync, and Miles felt almost dizzy at the way his name fell from Alex's lips between gasps and moans and whines, the adoration in his eyes and the muss of his hair, the gorgeous expression that crossed his features when he made him descend into pleasure, the cool metal of the ring digging into the skin of his back in a way that he didn't know he'd missed until that moment. He followed soon after, Alex coaxing him with purrs and praises, and Miles found himself wondering how life could get any better.

* * *

"I love it, you know," Alex mused when they were done, splayed out on the sofa, breath heaving. The vinyl had long since stopped spinning, but neither of them cared, too wrapped up in each other; he drew random patterns onto Miles' ribs, while Miles carded his fingers through his hair. 

"Hm?" 

"The kiss. Makes it special."

"I thought that as well. It's like a little bit of me wherever yeh go."

Alex smiled softly, privately, and pulled him closer. He hoped that it was Miles, not the ring, that came with him wherever he went, and he had no doubts that he felt the same.  He kissed the ring, and then Miles' lips. They never did quite make it to watching the film that evening, but they had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr @1llusionmachine! ☺️


End file.
